happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dasy
Dasy is a character created by user Neizov. It's quite nosy journalist with the ability to alter others with their questions (questions or understood as a dialogue of this series is understandable). Appearance It is an aqua green Quoll with abdominal brand light blue like the inside of her ears. Her back is full of blue spots of different sizes circular shape. Unlike other characters, she has fangs instead of rabbit teeth. He carries a notebook and a pen. Biography From a very young age she dreamed of being a journalist and she always played a journalist. Because of her personality the classmates considered her a little annoying as she asked many questions when she met them and the teachers punished her for it. In high school she was in charge of the school newspaper and often made her classmates angry with her interviews in the hallways. Once in college he studied journalism and after finishing her studies he moved to Happy Tree Town where he works for Lumpy. He also works for Shoey. Personality She is a girl with a nice and extroverted personality although it can become heavy and irritating since when she is going to interview someone she will start asking lots of questions and even if the interviewee tells her that she does not want to answer her questions Dasy will continue Insisting and will not stop until they answer all your questions and if this runs out of the place she will chase you. Another characteristic is that he is always seen pointing things at his agenda as they respond to his questions. After finishing the interview this one will take a camera will make a photo to him to the interviewer/leaving it stunned momentarily with the flash of the camera and left running. Because she is very curious, she will always go to where the danger is to get her news on the cover, which causes her to get hurt or dead most of the time. Relations Friendships * Lumpy: It is her boss and seem to get along well. * Anny: Their relationship is friendly and Dasy has interviewed her on several occasions when there have been environmental protests. * Shoey: She likes to interview him and sometimes works for him according to how he looks, although sometimes she does not like how he treats her. Enemies * Flippy: It is not known why Dasy hates him although he is known to interview her later of the war and was not very well the interview. Trivia * Her name comes from "Dasyurus" the scientific name of her species. * She is very Splendid fan. * Her survival rate is 30%. * She has fangs instead of rabbit teeth. * She does not seem to be afraid of danger but he is scared of corpses. * If her camera or her schedule breaks, she will begin to cry. * She do not know why she hate Flippy. * Her camera looks like one of the 40's. * Her camera keeps it in a bag that has in the abdomen like the kangaroos. Translation made by Sugar&spicearenotspecial (again). Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Marsupials Category:Green Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Free to Use Category:Mammals Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Neizov characters